Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Membranes based on poly(vinyl alcohol) (PVOH) may have many desirable characteristics, including excellent water permeation, and may have several useful applications. However, PVOH polymers may degrade under standard processing conditions and may have overall poor melt processing characteristics, which may make membranes based on PVOH difficult to produce.